Dungeoneering
Turha Kuva.png To get started you need the ring of kinship which you can buy from the general store. After buying the ring of kinship, you just need to click it and it will teleport you to the dungeoneering spot. You can enter the cave in east ,but only when you're not wearing any items. Then walk east and go down the ladders ,and don't worry you can buy items inside. Dungeoneering is a skill where you have to complete 7-levels. After you complete all the levels, you get 500 000 experience to dungeoneering and 500 dungeoneering points which you can use to buy items from the shops outside the dungeoneering cave. Before you go dungeoneering, i'd suggest your combat skills are 90+ ,because the monsters only get tougher. There are two types of levels. Either collect four(4) different coloured keys (gold,purple,crimson,blue shield keys). You can collect the keys by killing the NPC on that specific level, Or just kill a certain amount of NPC , and after every level there is a boss. after killing the boss just find the gate or portal to advance to the next level. 1-level. Collect the four(4) keys then press pillar of light and it'll teleport you to the boss to advance to next level. 2-level Kill 12 NPC and enter the portal and you'll face the next boss. 3-level Collect the four(4) keys and find the portal to get you to the boss. 4-level Collect the four(4) keys and find the portal to get you to the boss. 5-level Kill 16 NPC then face the boss by clicking the cage 6-level You only need to kill the penance queen one time 7-level this floor you have to do both , collect the keys and kill 15 NPC ( i usually kill the level 8 NPC, because you will most likely get the four keys and 15 kills the fastest by doing so. 7-level as it says everytime you enter level 7 this is a larger place. So you have to find a yellow portal from the maze , but once you've found it, its always in the same spot. Dungeoneering shops: goth leprechaun sells the items below: All barrows sets (Guthan's, Karil's, Verac's, Ahrim's and Dharok's). Pernix Cowl, Pernix Body, Pernix Chaps. Virtus Robe Bottom, Virtus Robe Top, Virtus Mask Ring Of Vigour , Eagle-Eye Shield, Chaotic Shield, Farseer Shield , Dungeoneering Cape (when you get dungeoneering to level 99) and (not suggested) dungeoneering exp lamp Thok, Master Of Dungeoneering sells items below:' Primal Rapier, Promethium Rapier, Chaotic Rapier, Gorgonite Rapier, Primal Longsword, Promethium Longsword, Gorgonite Longsword, Chaotic Longsword, Primal 2h Sword, Promethium 2h Sword, Gorgonite 2h Sword, Chaotic Maul, Chaotic Crossbow, Chaotic Staff, Arcane Stream Necklace, Winter Storage Scroll, Infinity Hat, Infinity Top , Infinity Bottoms. Rewards Trader sells items below: Full Primal's (Helm, Platelegs, Platebody, Shield) Full Promethium's (Helm, Platelegs, Platebody, Shield) Full Gorgonite's (Helm, Platelegs, Platebody, Shield) Full Celestial's (Hood, Robe top, Robe bottom) Full Sagittarian's (Coif, Chaps, Body) :Thank you for reading, Hope that this helped you atleast some how. If you got any questions , contact me when i'm online Mataissh